Another
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: So you think Morganville is the only town run by vampires right? Yes? Wrong. It's not. There's another. Their coming to Morganville. And they are bringing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in the back seat of the minivan eyes closed and just listening to all the noise going on around me. Kayla was boring every one in ear shot with her great monolog of Shakespeare. Jay was blasting his music out of his boom box (some band called Blink182 or something) drowning out every other possible sound. Nathan was just snoring away happily a few seats in front of me. Then there was Arnold and Elizabeth, the zoo keepers.

"Right everyone," Arnold started in the booming voice of his. He didn't even need to ask Jay to turn down his music so he could be heard. "No one here knows about us so we have to keep it secret until absolutely necessary, or me telling you directly you can tell people. Understood?" Every one grumbled and I sat up opening my eyes.

"Yes, Arnold. Because we really need for you to tell us for the hundredth time this trip that we need to lay low. It's like you _expect_ us to go and look for fights at night." Jay, who had turned his music down to hear me speak, laughed at my reply to Arnold. Kayla held in her giggle and Nathan was being Nathan.

Arnolds lip twitched at the corner. Yep, his humour was as boring as ever. I picked up my straw hat and put it on. And walked to the front.

"You don't have to worry Arnold. I'm here."

"That's why I'm worried." I laughed and looked out the window just in time to see a sign say "Welcome to Morganville"

~XxX~

The sun beat down as we made our way through the streets in our van until we found the right house we would be staying in until we went back home. It was big enough; three bedrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms. One bathroom was an En suit so at least we don't all have to share the bathroom.

I picked up my luggage from the van and ran into the house as soon as Arnold opened it. Elizabeth followed after me. She already felt uncomfortable in the sun and as it was getting to mid-day she would rather be inside. I bounded up the stairs and picked the bedroom at the front of the house.

It had plain off white walls and dark beige carpet. There were two simple single beds, a chest-of-draws, one wardrobe and a desk. I claimed the bed closest to the window by putting my bag on top of it. Kayla came into the room and pouted that I had already claimed the bed.

"We could have had a vote about who gets what bed."

"Then that would be 50/50." I laughed and looked out of the window. The town seemed quiet, only a few people dared to go out even in the day. My smile dropped and I turned back to see Kayla already decorating her side of the room in posters.

"Hey, Kayla… do you really think they are as bad as we were told?" I rubbed my left arm with my right and I looked at the corner of my bed.

"Don't worry. They can't be as bad as our town. Remember last year, when we were lucky to escape them? We survived that, I'm sure we can survive a few weeks here." He said in her soothing tone. Kayla was the only one who saw behind my smile I put on as a mask. Ever since last year I hadn't really been the same. And that was coming from me.

I looked up at her; there was no glint in my eyes or emotion in my face as I said,

"Not all of us."

I bounded down the stairs holding my hat down so it didn't fly off.

"ARNOLD! If going to explore the town. Its day time so don't worry too much." Before he could protest I closed the door behind me and jogged to the end of the street and turning the corner before he could see which way I went.

There wasn't anybody around to stare and even if someone did walk outside then they were too busy in their own little world to notice me. I walked around for a while noticing that there wasn't much apart from a hand-me-down clothing shop, general store and some other necessary things.

I already knew that Morganville had a University in it but when I got closer and closer I noticed more people wandering around. Students walked by them self's or in groups laughing to them self's. It occurred to me that the students didn't know about the vampires. Not surprising I guess. I mean who would send their children to a place where vampires roamed?

I came to a small café shop that was packed. I might as well go get a drink and make myself known. People are going to find out eventually that there are new people in town. Sooner rather than later. I walked in. heading straight to the line that was forming in the centre of the café. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled some notes and change out.

I've only been in America for a few days so I didn't know what coin was what yet. At least the notes were easy. I didn't notice I was at the front of the queue until someone coughed in front of me. I looked up surprised and saw the silver haired hippie that visited us 5 years ago. I smiled knowingly at him.

"Hello Oliver. Recognise me?" I asked tilting my head to the side, letting my curly hair fall over my shoulder. He looked me up and down with a scowl on his face. I pouted slightly when he didn't respond immediately.

"British accent, same dress sense and ridicules hair... Why if it isn't Blaze." I beamed at him.

"I thought you didn't recognise me then. But of course you do." I smiled again but he kept his scowl.

"Hurry up and order." He said. I ordered a hot chocolate and stood to the side whilst I waited. I leaned against the wall arms crossed over my chest and my hat brim covering my eyes. Someone approached me. I looked up slightly to see a bulky guy in a 'Jock' coat.

"Hey there cutie. I haven't seen you before." I looked up completely then and smiled sarcastically.

"That's because I only arrived a few hours ago." I layered my English accent on thick to emphasize that I wasn't from here. He leaned over me. I was significantly shorter as I was only 5"2 and he was more likely 6.

"Then how about I take you on a tour? Then after, you could come to my apartment?" Someone tapped him on the shoulder before I could do something I regretted.

"I'm sorry but this woman here is with me. Now go away." She seemed to shoo him away but he did leave. I sighed and looked at the girl who saved me. She had short black hair and dressed in black and skulls with a small apron.

"Sorry about that. People here like new prey." I laughed slightly and she smiled.

"I'm blaze. It's nice to meet you" I stuck my hand and she took it, shaking it.

"I'm Eve. You're from England right? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Holiday. I know crazy right? But yeah, we are out all in the way in Morganville, for a holiday." Eve looked really confused.

"But… why? Surely there are better places in America for you to go to? Why here of all places?"

"It was the only place we could go." I shrugged and glanced behind her. I saw Oliver look at me then but my drink down. I walked a few steps to the counter and picked it up and turned back to Eve.

"You're different." She said looking me up and down like Oliver did. "And it's not just you're style, which by the way is awesome." I nodded my thank you and took a sip. She shook her head and went behind the counter. "Hey, I get off work soon. I you wait do you want to come to my house? I'll show you off to my friends." She seemed to bounce up and down so I nodded. She beamed and disappeared into the back.

I found an empty seat and smiled to myself as I waited for Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve chatted non-stop as we walked side by side. She talked about life in Morganville and how it wasn't "As it seemed". It made me laugh. Eve must have thought it was personality to laugh at anything and everything. She also kept eyeing me up, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. When she caught me looking at her staring at me she would smile and start talking again.

I just let her babble, it was better for her to do most of the talking than me. By the time we got to her house I pretty much knew everything about her friends. There was Micheal Glass, Fiancé to Eve. There was also Shane Collins and Claire Danvers. As we walked through the door two people called 'Hey' at the same time whilst another guy walked from the kitchen. He had golden curls and his appearance; yeah… he was a vampire. Some detail that Eve forgot to leave out. But never-the-less they both hugged and he kissed her gently. I smiled slightly and looked at the floor.

"Micheal, this is Blaze. Blaze, this is Micheal." I nodded and shook the hand he offered. I shook with confidence and he seemed to approve. I smiled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you; from the walk from the café to here you are the one she mostly talked about. But don't worry, it was all good things." He smiled at Eve then looked back at me.

"Well make you're self at home Blaze." I nodded at him again. Eve grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room where a couple was snuggled together. The guy was playing a Zombie game and didn't seem to notice our arrival. The girl had. She didn't seem much older than me, maybe a year or so. Her medium brown hair fit her pretty face perfectly. She looked at eve then at me. I was adjusting my hat that had nearly fallen off from eve pulling me. As I adjusted my hair I didn't notice Claire watching my face. So when I looked up I was kind of confused why she was looking at me like that.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and offered a smile instead.

"I'm Claire." She said in a soft voice I nodded and turned to the guy that had paused the game.

"So that means the last one left is Shane Collins." He looked at me then Eve and grinned.

"So, from out of town?" I laughed slightly.

"What gave it away? My accent or the fact you never seen me before?" He patted me on the shoulder and turned to Eve.

"She's a keeper." I laughed again and everyone smiled. I scratched above my eye brow and Shane looked at me. "You're eyes… they are…" He didn't get to finish because Claire had slapped him. I put a hand up to my left eye confused then understood.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not a Taboo subject. I have Heterochromia iridium is all." Shane looked confused again.

"Heter...chro… what?"

"Heterochromia iridium. It's where one individual has two different eye colors. It doesn't bother me but I hate people staring so I style my hair so it covers the most… colorful eye." I moved my hair out the way so they could see them both at the same time. All three stared in amazement. Then Micheal walked in wondering what everyone was up to then joined in with the staring.

"It's why people call me Blaze. I have a real name but who wants a real name these days." I laughed and moved my hair back in place.

"So they call you Blaze because one of your eyes is red?" I nodded. "That… is totally awesome!" Shane exclaimed and put his hand up. I had to jump to return it but no one cared about my size, or how difficult it was to high five him back.

"What are you doing in Morganville Blaze?" Micheal asked.

"Would you believe that she's on holiday?" Eve asked him. He shook his head. "Well she is. At least that's what she told me."

"It's true. Where I came from they offered me and three others to come to Morganville for a holiday. We also have 2 supervisors to make sure we don't get in trouble."

"There isn't much to do here. Apart from the heat and the vam…" Claire clamped her hand firmly over his mouth and Micheal seemed to tense up. I looked as innocent as I could and looked between them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Eve assured me. I smiled slightly at her and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set and I wondered how long I had been out. The others must be wondering where I am now.

"I should go." I turned back to them. "The others will wonder where I am otherwise."

"Someone should go with her." Claire suggested. Shane looked like he was about to volunteer but I cut in.

"I'll be fine on my own. I mean what's so harmful about a bit of darkness? And it's a small town, my friends would find me if I did go missing somehow." They all looked between each other as if mentally having a conversation. I laughed slightly and looked at each of them "I'll be fine. I promise."

They seemed slightly better after I said that but still a little skeptical. I wouldn't blame them. They didn't know that I know what they don't think I know. Confusing but yeah. They didn't know I knew about vampires. Now that makes a little more sense. I waved them goodbye and walked out the door into the last of the setting sun.

I knew vaguely where I was going but still not sure so it took me longer than it should have. But then again I did have someone following me in the shadows. From the way they kept back and the fact they didn't attack yet I had to guess it was Micheal. I stopped and turned around and looked at where he was standing in the shadows.

"Micheal. You know I know you're there. So why don't you come out?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. He stepped into the street and looked at me.

"I knew you wouldn't let me accompany you if I said I would go with you. So I had to..."

"Follow me like a creepy stalker. It's okay. I understand your meaning and there's no harm done. But now that you're here you might as well accompany me." He smiled and walked up to my side and we started walking again.

"So why are you and everyone tense? It's not like there are vampires or anything lurking around. It's all myth." He smiled slightly and seemed to laugh at himself. He thought it was funny. And it is. I just said they didn't exist and here is a vampire, standing next to me.

"You're right. There aren't. But it still isn't safe. What I suggest is to go home as soon as you can." He stopped and looked at me. I turned to meet his gaze and nodded slightly.

"Okay, I'll go. As soon as my holidays over." He laughed and sighed at the same time.

"You're like Eve. You're both stubborn." I laughed and continued walking. We walked in a comfortable silence. When I got to my house I went straight to the door and turned to face him.

"See you again soon. Ill introduce all 4 of you to my friends next time. I fear we are more alike than we know." We both laughed but I sensed something and abruptly stopped. He looked up confused but I was looking behind him. "Be careful on your way home Micheal. You're not the only one who decided to stalk people tonight." With that I entered the house and straight into my bedroom to peer out the window just in time to see a black shadow dart across the street to follow Micheal who had gone down an Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

My newly dyed wet hair clung to my almost bare back as I made my way down the stairs. Yes I had a top on; gosh what did you think I was? It just so happened it had a very long back line; I never wore it out in public hats why I wore it as Pj's. I wanted to dye my hair for a while, so coming to Morganville gave me the chance. So now I had dyed purple ends. I rather liked it.

"Morning Jay." I called as I went into the kitchen. He had a mouthful of cereal so he swallowed that down before he spoke.

"The purple looks good in your hair." He said then took another spoonful. I smiled.

"Thanks, though I think it clashes' a little with my eye." I put a strand of hair that had been dyed next to my red eye so he could see but he shook his head.

"With or without your eye it still looks good." I smiled again and ruffled his hair, which was purple like mine. It's where I got the dye from. I got my own cereal but there was hardly any left.

"I'm guessing everyone's had this this morning." I sighed and had it anyway.

"Yeah, everyone got up early this morning. Just you and me who were late down." I stared at him.

"You mean Nathans up? He's not in his sleeping coma?" he shook his head laughing. I joined in to.

"Nope, he's in the other room talking with Kayla. You know how much he likes her." I nodded. He did. Whenever she needed accompanying he would offer, even if I did mean having to wait outside the girl bathroom. He would also make sure she was never alone, but most of that time consisted of him just being there so he mostly slept.

"Too bad she doesn't realize It." he nodded in agreement and put his bowl in the sink.

"So where did you go yesterday? You were out awhile."

"Oh! I made friends." I smiled to myself and handed my bowl to Jay so he could wash it up too. "I didn't plan too, it just sort of happened. Oh and the girl I met first, her name is Eve by the way, she is engaged to a vampire! You know… just like Arnold and Elizabeth."

"That's pretty cool. Do you think we should tell them? Like are they the type to keep it a secret." I considered it.

"No, not yet. I just met them. But they are fun. I wanted everyone meet them. Maybe not Arnold or Elizabeth, no, defiantly not Elizabeth. They would find something fishy us living with a vampire even though we just moved to town. But you and the rest should come!"

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Great!" I went to walk out the kitchen then remembered and turned back to Jay. "I almost forgot. I saw Oliver too. He seemed different. Totally unlike when he came to us. Guess it must be his reputation in this town." I shrugged and walked out but not before seeing Jay mouth wide open and eyes to match.

**~XxX~**

All four of us walked together in the street laughing about something that happened last month.

"That's why when I met her in the day I asked 'Why aren't you sparkling.'" Nathan said and we all burst out into laughter again. I was walking slightly to the side so I could face the group, so when I turned back around I bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry" I said and stopped to see if they were all right. The girl standing before me did not look amused. She had long legs hat were made even longer by her heels. Her skirt was so short that I bet if she bent over it would be illegal. Her top was a bright pink that reflected the sun and nearly blinded me. Her blonde hair fell perfectly straight over her shoulders. She was basically a trashier version of Barbie. (If that was even possible of course)

"Watch where you're going." She scowled at me and I put both my hands up in defence.

"I said I was sorry. No harm done to you or me. So let's just get past this. Quite literally." I smiled at her and walked around her. God, first impression she came off as a bitch. I joined up with my friends but I felt her gaze on my back before I heard the clicking of her high heels. I have a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time I saw her.

We did eventually get to the house I had been the previous day, after a lot of 'We're lost'ing from Jay where I would hit his shoulder to shut him up and deny it.

I told everyone to hide behind the door whilst I knocked on so I could surprise them. I knocked on the door and patted down my blue circle skirt and looked up when the door opened. I smiled at Claire.

"Good morning Claire, I don't mean to disturb you're morning but I thought I would drop by." She laughed slightly and opened the door a little wider.

"It's absolutely fine you dropping by. Eve's gone work so it's just Shane, Micheal and I. and you, of course." I half smiled.

"Well, actually, remember when I said I would introduce you to my friends?" she nodded and I smiled and stepped to the side. Kayla walked into Claire's view first. Kayla did a little curtsy even though she didn't have a skirt on but black jeans… wearing them… in a desert. I still couldn't believe it but I just laughed slightly.

"This is Kayla. One of my best friends and one of the only other girls on the trip. I mean there equal numbers but 3 boys? That more tha…" I didn't get finish because Jay coughed. I looked over at him and nodded. Jay walked over next to Kayla and nodded at Claire. Nathan walked up behind them and did the same.

"This is Jay. AKA my hair dye supplier." We both laughed then I turned to Nathan. "And this is Sir Lance Sleep-a-lot. AKA Nathan." Claire laughed slightly.

"That reminds me of Shane, always sleeping."

"Hey! I don't always!" Shane yelled from the stairs. We all laughed.

"So guys," I said turning to my friends. "This is Claire, and that's Shane." I gestured to the guy pulling Claire into a hug from her waist.

"Yeah… err… come in…" Claire blushed and I smiled at her cuteness. After I came in last I shut the door.

"Did Micheal make it home okay last night?" I asked. I must have caught them of guard because they looked at each other than me.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just sleeping upstairs." Claire said and I nodded.

"So, we are free to do anything. What do you suggest?"

"Leave town? There is absolutely nothing to do here." Shane said shrugging. I frowned.

"You got video games?" Nathan asked stepping forward.

"'Have we got video games' he asks" he mocked Nathans voice. "Of course we have! How do you think I stayed sane?" he laughed at his little joke but Claire hit him on the shoulder.

"Then I'm fine for hours. So would Jay. It would just be the girls then."

"That's fine; we can just talk about you boys behind your back." She smiled at them and pulled me and Claire into the kitchen. "So," she started. "What's really the deal with this town? If it's so boring and you want to leave, get up and leave. Why can't you?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." She said looking down. I frowned then looked at her and gave her a look that said 'play along'. I looked back at Claire.

"What, they won't let you? Is that why the sign into Morganville says. 'You'll never want to leave?" She nodded and I smiled slightly. "Hey, it's okay you don't have to tell me. Our town is like this…you can't leave without permission, it's lucky we got out." She smiled and looked up. "Anyway, You seem happy hear and you're not much older than us. Do you go the university?"

"Kind of. I also work, my boss is a scientist."

"Interesting, what kind of science is it?"

"Old fashion, alchemy and inventions."

"That must be cool. I like doing science at school too. Maybe you can take me see him to see if I can learn anything else?" she bite her bottom lip and looked at me.

"Well, I'd have to ask. He isn't really a people person."

"I understand. I was just curious is all."

"It's perfectly normal to be curious. But here just don't get yourself too curious, or you could be in big trouble." I nodded to show I understood and smiled at Kayla and she smiled back. Our smiles kind of said we know something you don't. Claire seemed to pick up on it and frowned slightly but lost it.

"Claire, do you believe in the supernatural? Sorry it's a bit random but I wanted to ask. As you're into science I was curious." Kayla said and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah. I believe that there are some creatures of myth out there. Like ghosts."

"That's a relief, but also scary at the same time." Claire and I laughed.

"Kayla, I think you've been through worse than ghosts." I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But like, it's just knowing they are there and you can't see them it's a bit… you know. Creepy." I laughed again.

"I can see you're point." I said and looked back at Claire.

"So, apart from ghosts what else do you believe? Vampires?"

"Well, there could be." I laughed slightly. Claire was getting uncomfortable so I think she's close to cracking.

"Yeah, if they did they would be dangerous on their own." Kayla said.

"Yeah, imagine if they took over the town. That would be a disaster. They wouldn't listen to rules and kill everyone with weeks or months." Me and Kayla laughed but still herd Claire.

"They haven't yet." I stopped laughing and looked at her slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'They haven't yet?'" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened slightly then looked at the ground.

"Nothing. It wasn't anything."

"It certainly was if you're trying to deny it." Kayla and I continued to look at her. Claire had looked up and switched her gaze between us. It didn't look like she was going to say anything so I looked to Kayla and said.

"Where do you want to go tonight then? We were surround by lights in England so it was hard look at the stars. Maybe we could find some place deserted and…"

"No!" Claire shouted. Not loud enough to make the boys alert but loud enough to cut me off. "No," she said again. "Don't go out at night. There are dangerous… creatures at night."

"Claire, we researched about Texas. I don't think a few animals can harm us."

"It's not the animals I'm talking about. Its, it's the vampires." I looked at Kayla, who looked at me, and winked then back at Claire.

"So you're saying. That vampires really exist and live in this town?" I gasped and ran out the room scared and into the front room and went straight to Jay and Nathan. "Guys please, we have to go." I grabbed both their wrists and tried to yank them off the sofa.

"Blaze, what's wrong?"

"There are vampires living in this town for fuck sake! We can't stay here. Let's get Arnold and Elizabeth and get out of this town. Like right now!" they both looked at each other and jumped up and ran with me to the front door. Kayla joined and we ran outside and down the street. I had to put a hand on top of my hair to help keep it on when I was running.

When we got outside to their front gate I stopped and leaned on it with a smirk on my face. Everyone else stopped and stood there like they were casually waiting for their friends to come out and play.

Shane and Claire did eventually come out. When they saw us they looked mega confused. I got up and walked a few steps towards them.

"I was wondering when you were going to crack and tell us. Sorry if we made you super uncomfortable Claire, I was gonna stop after a few questions but I looked so close I had to mention about going out at night."

"H…how do you know?" she asked and stepped towards me. I smiled and adjusted my hat.

"I've told you. Our town is like yours. Vampires included." Claire looked at Shane then back at us.

"But, Amelia said that Morganville was the only town that was like this. How can there be another without her knowing?"

"Maybe she did know? But I'm guessing she didn't. And do you know think that only one vampire has her views? And is powerful enough to get people to actually live there?" they both nodded and I laughed.

"Well, here we are. Two towns meeting with very similar differences."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight." Shane began. We all sat down together in their house. I was on the edge of the sofa with Jay next to me then Kayla and Nathan sitting on the arm of it. "You're town, the town you're from, is like Morganville. Humans live there with vampires and a higher vampire is trying to see if they can live together?" We all nodded at the same time.

"Is that why the only other town you could come to was Morganville?" Again we all nodded at once. Shane shook his head, still in shock I presume.

"Hey, if you don't believe me why don't you just ask Oliver?" Claire looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oliver? What's he got to do with anything?" Claire asked.

"Well, you see 5 or so years ago Oliver came to our own and stayed there for a bit. I saw him yesterday before Eve and he looked different. What's his reputation?"

"He's an evil vampire who wants to take control of Morganville. Oh he's also moody, grumpy, hard to deal with and basically a dick." Shane replied as soon as I asked the question.

"Really? He was always… nice to us when he visited."

"NICE?!" Shane and Claire shouted at the same time then burst into laughter. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Hey, it's not that funny. Honestly, people can be two things at once you know." They mustn't have heard me because they were still laughing. I heard Kayla whisper to Nathan.

"When was Oliver here?" He just shrugged and turned his attention back to the two off them laughing. After they calmed down they looked at us and saw that our expressions where still the same.

"You weren't kidding were you?" I shook my head at Shane.

"Nope. Sure he was quick tempered but he smiled and rarely had a scowl like I saw in the café. We can always go there so you can see for yourself."

"No, I think we had enough laughing for today. But I believe you, not the Oliver part but that you're from a town of vampires." I smiled and turned my attention to Claire.

"Claire, may we now see your boss? I'm guessing the only reason you didn't take us was because he was vampire."

"I guess, but he's unstable. You'll have to be really careful. And I'll have to ask him first too. That reminds me." she kissed Shane on the cheek and got up. "I'll see you later." He smiled lovingly at her and nodded. I smiled lightly to myself and sat back. I wish I had a relationship like that. Where someone thought I was pretty and wouldn't care about my flaws. And let me tell you, I have a lot of them. Of course I would return their love. I would protect them and never leave their side.

When the door closed I blinked and looked at Shane. A thought came to my head and I smiled.

"Shane, you look like the kind of guy that likes trouble. Want to see the vampires squirm?" He smiled.

~XxX~

I burst through the café doors and went straight up to the counter.

"Hey Eve, where Oliver?" I asked as she was taking an order.

"He's in his office at the back. But I wouldn't go in he's busy!" Eve shouted after me but it was no use. I went straight through the doors at the back which I thought his office was and saw him his head down and pen stopped half way through writing something.

"Whoever came in just must want to die." He said without looking up. Expecting to hear the door close but didn't he looked up, his eyes hard and narrowed but softened when he saw me there with my arms crossed and smirking at him.

"Oh Oliver, you know that I don't want that." As no one else was in the room (yet) I walked up to him and as he got up I hugged him. "I see that you live up to your reputation here Oliver." I said into his chest. I pulled away when I felt eyes staring at us. I saw Jay, Nathan and Kayla smiling at the sight of Oliver but Shane and Eve were behind them mouths open.

"Guys, you're mouths seemed to have… lost a screw." They both snapped out of it and closed their mouths.

"Blaze, you do realise who that is right? That's Oliver…" She said his name slowly so that it would sink in but I just smiled at her.

"Yes Eve, I'm very aware that this big soft hippie is Oliver." I patted his shoulder and looked at him. "And I have a favour to ask him" He sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"What is it? I'm very busy."

"We, by we I mean the four of us, need you're protection bracelets. You see my plan will not work without them." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And what will you're plan be?"

"Oh, I just want to see Amelie. And when her guards see us, and I know they will, they will ask what we are doing there. Our answer will be Oliver sent us. So we also need a note."

"This isn't like high school you know. And since when did you need protection?" I smirked at him. He just got a piece of paper and wrote something down and handed it me. he then went into a draw and pulled out four gold bracelets. I took them and kissed his cheek.

"I'll return them later." I bounded out his office with my friends behind me. I heard Oliver say that Eve still had to work and if he told anyone about what just happened he'd kill her. She only groaned in response but went back to work none-the less. Shane followed us out the café as I handed everyone else a bracelet and tied it to our wrists.

"So what are you actually going to do when you see Amelie?" Shane asked.

"Show up. That's all I need to do really and in that itself will cause trouble."

"I'm starting to warm up to you lot." Shane said and my reply was a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

When we walked into the vampire part of town I was stunned. It was so … different than the rest. It was all a lot nicer and cleaner and put together. I guess the vamps were selfish and had all the nice things for themselves. I sighed but walked with my usual cheerful step.

I noticed a completely black window police car. I guess the cops are vamps too. So I smiled and waved at them making sure the metal of the bracelet shined in the sunlight. We walked into the town hall which apparently is where Amelie worked. We got stopped when entering but I just showed Oliver's note and smirked.

"Follow me." one of the guards said and walked of. We followed him as he led us to her office. The halls all looked the same and the more we went around corner to more I got confused. Hopefully someone would show us out as well. But I would have to worry about that later. The guard stopped in front of a door. I nodded to him and walked inside and was met by an assistant. Of course. I sighed then went up to her.

"Hey, we came to see Amelie." I said in my formal British tone and handed her the note Oliver gave me. She frowned but let us in none-the-less. I smirked again and bust through the doors behind her.

Before I even had time to see anyone or anything I was knocked back a few steps as someone jumped and wrapped their arms tightly around me. After a few shocked seconds I pulled back to see who it was. All I saw was a bunch of curl red hair.

"Rina?" I asked curiously. Last time I saw this hair it was back in England weaving through the window of the Minivan. I put her down and looked at her confused. "How and why are you here?"

"I missed you! That's why I'm here silly. And Johnny brought me here. He's staying in guest housing and I was with him till I got bored and came exploring and tadaa! I'm here." I smiled slightly and knelt down in front of her.

"Rina, if you and Johnny are here then who is looking after the town?" I heard Shane gasp a little as he got what I meant but I kept looking at her.

"Easy, Hilary. And it's only for a while. It's not like anyone would dare not to break the rules." I sighed and picked her up into another hug. I then let her sit on my hip as I had an arm around her and turned to Shane.

"This is my little sister Rina. She also runs the town we live at." Shane's eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But… she's… she looks no older than 9 years old!" I laughed again and felt Rina giggle.

"Yep, that's why people trust her so easily. Then like a Venus fly trap she can catch you in fangs and drain the life out of you."

"So she's a…"

"Yep, she's a vampire."

"But she's you're little sister. How can she be and not you?"

"It's possible. She got turned when she was 9. But you didn't ask how old she was. Remember not all vampires look their age."

"Then how old is she?"

"Let's just say that the person staring daggers into the back of my head at this moment is way younger than her." I turned around with a smile on my ace and gave a little curtsy the best I could with Rina in my arm. "Good day Amelie. I hope you're doing well."

"I had hoped you had better manners then to burst in through my door."

"But then that would be an entrance now would it?" I tilted my head slightly. She sighed and sat back down in her leather chair. "Amelie, I would like to introduce you to my friends. Kayla, Jay and Nathan." They stepped forward as I said their names and bowed slightly. I put Rina down but she still clung to my leg like a little scared kid. I smiled and patted her head slightly.

"Can someone please explain things to me?" Shane said as he looked at each of us in turn.

"Well, you know about our town. Rina here created it. Yes she is a vampire; yes she is older than Amelie. Yes I am her older sister. I'm just not … a full vampire. I'm what a vampire and human produce. So was Rina but she got turned by someone when she was 9, that explains her appearance. I on the other hand live as long as them, silver irritates me but it doesn't do permanent damage. I get a thirst sometimes but only a glass will fill my need for a very long time unlike the others where you need to drink often."

Shane looked at me bewildered and I just giggled.

"Shane it's impolite to open your mouth like that." He closed his mouth again.

"So if Eve and Micheal have a kid, theoretically," looking at Amelie swiftly before looking back at me. "They will be like you, half human half vampire? With the eye thing as well?" I shook my head.

"The eye is just a cool bonus." He smiled.

"That would be awesome!" He looked at Amelie. "If they ever did that o course. Which isn't possible." Rina looked confused and pulled on my skirt.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I will not allow such relationship in Morganville. Last time a vampire and human married he ended up killing her." Rina's bright little blue eye widened at her.

"But if they love each other why can't they just be together?"

"For their own safety."

"But couples should get through their struggles together. No one can decide that for them" I knelt beside Rina.

"Hey, don't get upset. It's okay. We can get Johnny and you can go back to see dad okay?" I smoothed her hair down and moved a stray strand behind her ear. She hugged me with her little arms. I picked her up and held her tightly.

"I want to stay with you. Johnny is stingy." She said into my neck. I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Okay." I turned back to Amelie and nodded. "I will see you later, Amelie. I'm sure you would like to talk to us." She nodded and we turned to walk out the room. Rina jumped out of my arms and into Jay.

"Hey jay, you made a move on her yet?" she asked. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jay likes someone? Aww that's so cute." I smiled at him and turned my back of them and skipped off slightly. My smile disappeared and hide my tearing eyes behind my bangs.


End file.
